


New Perspective

by Angelle_wings



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: Luke and Tear go out grocery shopping together only to see a side of each other that they never knew existed.





	New Perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@ladyakasuna (tumblr/twitter)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40ladyakasuna+%28tumblr%2Ftwitter%29).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ESS. (you changed ur so idk if i go with ladyakasuna or ess BUT HAPPY BDAY)
> 
> I wish you a happy bday dear- and I hope you have a wonderful day today!I made this small long hair luke fic and I hope you like it! I know how much you like luke!! so i hope u like this!!
> 
> Also i wanna give a big thank you for Kisara for being my beta reader for this!!

“Bread, rice, tomato and spaghetti- I think we got everything.” Tear glanced at the list and back at Luke was holding. “Do you think we are missing something?”

Luke gave a quick read of the list in her hand and shook his head. “No, did Jade tell you we needed  anything else? ”

“I don’t believe so. So we must be done then.” Tear nodded her head.

Jade had asked Tear and Luke to do some grocery shopping before leaving St. Binah. The trip to the next location would take some time, so they had to prepare before that. Originally, Guy was asked to accompany Tear while Ion rested, but his gynophobia served to be an issue. So, Luke took his place and Guy, Mieu, Jade and Ion waited by the inn. Of course, Tear had to put up with many of Luke’s grumbles and complaints on the way. But that the shopping was almost done, which was a relief as she didn’t need to listen to any more of Luke’s whining.

Tear turned to call the shopkeeper, but Luke was quick to stop her. “Tear, let me pay this time.”

She didn’t have a chance to say anything else as Luke called the shopkeeper. “Excuse me, how much is this for?”

Tear blinked at the shopkeeper who calculated the price and the redhead who paid. Luke struggled with the currency, but the shopkeeper helped him. She wasn’t able to do much more than stare in shock.

After paying, Luke took one paper bag in his arms, gave her the other and sighed. “Let’s go back and get the hell out. I want to go back home.”

Luke walked ahead, but he didn’t hear any footsteps behind him nor her voice. He stopped to turn around. Tear didn’t move. She stared at the paper bag and back at him. What was wrong with her? Luke raised a brow. “Tear? Is something wrong with you?”

It was odd for Tear to be so silent. It wasn’t like her.

Tear shook her head, noticing she must have worried him. “It’s just that… You paid.”

“Paid?” 

“You know.” Tear started. “It hasn’t been long since the ruckus you caused in Engeve. It just shocked me.”

Luke felt like his face was burning- he did indeed cause a ruckus when he insisted that the manor would pay for his apple but why did she have to bring that up? “I- I didn’t know where we were back then, it’s just—“

Tear was unable to hold back her laughter at the flustered Luke, who only became more embarrassed and confused. He didn’t expect her to laugh, it was rare to see her even smile, she always wore a frown that he assumed she never learned how to laugh. “T-tear! Stop laughing at me!”

It took some time, but she managed to recover, immediately apologizing. “I wasn’t laughing at you- I promise I wasn’t.”

Luke raised a brow unconvinced, but Tear attempted to explain. “It’s just that I didn’t expect you to learn so quickly, it makes me glad that whatever you experienced back in Engeve didn’t go to waste.”

But even with her explanation, he wasn’t too sure what to say. He turned around unable to look at her in the eye. “I-I just thought it would be a pain if I somehow get caught making a ruckus we get found out by the Oracle Knights. Nothing else.”

A small and rare smile played on the corner of her lips as she followed Luke who stomped ahead of her. Luke was still a brat, childish, stubborn and wasn't very honest about his own emotions. But despite that, Tear saw what he did then. She saw that, despite how he was raised, he was learning about the world around him and attempting to change his ways. It was these small things Tear couldn’t help but smile at. These small things which showed he was constantly growing and changing as a person.


End file.
